


[PODFIC] Alone on the Water by Madlori

by Cee5



Series: Podcasts [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Deathfic, Euthanasia, Grief, Love, M/M, Podfic, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee5/pseuds/Cee5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes never expected to live a long life, but he never imagined that it would end like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Alone on the Water by Madlori

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alone On the Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210785) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



> I love making podfics and 'Alone on the Water' was one I have been planing to make for a long time. Here it is now, and my biggest struggle was to choke back the tears while reading this heart wrenching fic. Still, I hope I made it justice.  
> Please note than English isn't my first language and I do my best to be articulate. Reviews are kindly appreciated and encouraged. I hope you enjoy.

[Click Here to Listen](http://mfi.re/listen/ua7lgjdqkzkqbkn/Alone_on_the_water.mp3)


End file.
